A conventional transport mechanism 10, as shown in FIG. 1, would include a transport unit 11 and a blocking device 13. The transport unit may have a plurality of rollers 111 and a conveyor belt 113 looped around the plurality of rollers 111. When one of the rollers 111 rotates, the conveyor belt 113 is driven and thus objects 12 carried on the conveyor belt 113 are moved towards a specific direction.
The blocking device 13 is placed above the transport unit 11 and is vertically movable relative to the transport unit 11. The blocking device 13 is also disposed on a path along which the transport unit 11 transports the objects 12, and therefore when the blocking device 13 is moved extendedly towards the transport unit 11, the blocking device 13 blocks the objects 12 on the transport unit 11 from advancing forward. When the blocking device 13 is moved away from the transport unit 11, it does not block the objects 12 and its path, so that the transport unit 11 continues to transport the objects 12 it carries.
Although the abovementioned transport mechanism 10 can carry out the conveyance of the objects 12 and can use the blocking device 13 to control where the objects 12 stops, the stopping location of the objects 12 cannot be precisely controlled by the blocking device 13. Moreover, in practical application, the blocking device 13 must bear the force from many objects 12 when blocking the objects 12 from advancing forward on the transport unit 11 and thus may cause the blocking device 13 to break.